Paper Loppy: The Crystals Stars
by MagolortheWizard127
Summary: What happens when you combine Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, some Original Characters, and Kirby series elements well you get this great story. Loppy is my O.C. A sequel named Super Paper Loppy will be added soon.
1. Prologue: Memory Lane

Paper Loppy: The Crystal Stars

Ahem… Today. I will tell you the story of the Crystal Stars. But this isn't any ordinary story, no, it starts off with a boy.

This boy was named Loppy. He was a spherical round puffball similar to Dreamland's greatest hero Kirby. Loppy was light blue and had an antenna on top of his head. He lived on Planet Starway in the Gamble Galaxy. His backstory is a tragic one. Two years after he was born, his parents died to an evil force. He ,then, escaped to Planet Starway to protect himself. He was all alone until he met Kirby. Kirby and his friends built Loppy a home and gave him a communicator to call whenever Loppy got lonely. Kirby introduced him to many friends such as Mario, Luigi, and the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario had just finished his recent adventure, saving the world from the Shadow Queen. However, this is where our story begins.

" How DARE those blasted heroes murder my beautiful wife", said a creepy, deep voice in the Depths of the Palace of Shadow.

" I know how! I will use THAT boy on THAT planet!All I have to do is manipulate him! Easy, First I must find a host.", said the evil voice.

 **MEANWHILE IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM**

Loppy , the destined hero, arrived in Rougeport to visit his good friend , Kirby, who was said to be in Rougeport.

"This must be the place Kirby said to meet him" , said Loppy as he hit the nearby save block.

" Hey! What are you doing? Get away from me freaks!", said a cute Waddle Dee with a red ribbon.

" Oh , come off it you airhead! I've been seeing you asking people around town for information about the Crystal Stars! Now, I'M doing the asking so you be a good girl and tell us what you know right now" , said a Alien General named Lord Doom.

" I have nothing to say to you creeps eeww!" said the female Waddle Dee.

Lord Doom , then, spoke up, " I guess it wouldn't be right if a sassy little lass like you met with an untimely demise. BUH BUHH BUHHAHA, boys we're taking this firebrand to our fortress!"

" As you command Lord Doom", said a Dark Naut.

" Hey! Leave her alone!", said Loppy as he interjected.

Lord Doom said, " BUHHUH? WHat do you think your doing chump? Do you think you can screw up my plans?!"

Loppy took a fighting stance "Yes!"

" Guh it's always something! Looks Like I'm gonna have to give you a little taste of the old DOOM-A-BOMB", Lord Doom said as he charged at Loppy, initiating a battle.

Loppy was thrown into battle. He had 10HP and 5FP.

The Waddle Dee spoke up , " Battle Time Mr. Man! Don't sweat it though just jump or steal his copy ability!"

Loppy obeyed as he swallowed Lord Doom's Hammer and obtained a Hammer of his own.

Loppy hammered Lord Doom instantly defeating him.

" You did it! Yes! And you got star points! Star Points help you level up! So be sure to collect 100 if you wanna level up.", said the Waddle Dee.

"RETREAT!" yelled Lord Doom as he and his two minions ran away.

 **This is a story based off of Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. And a few crossovers with other video game heroes. My O.C. is Loppy and he and other O.C.'s are the only thing I own.**

 **Nintendo owns everything else.**

 **Also Kirby Game and Anime Characters are going to appear as well as other Mario characters.**

 **Constructive Critisism is appreciated**

 **See ya then.**


	2. Meeting Professor Frankly

**Hey Guys! I am sorry I have been inactive. Just trying to catch up with school. But anyway here is the second part!**

Prologue Part #2: Meeting Professor Frankly

" Come on! I will show you to my Professor! I know that you are the hero! You are the Hero destined to save us all from the Shadow Lord!" , the Waddle Dee said as Loppy followed.

" Wait, WHAT?!" said Loppy as he tried to take in what was just said to him. He never thought that he would be a chosen hero to save the world.

" I know it sounds weird but the ancient prophecy says so. Oh, and by the way my name is Grace! Grace the Waddle Dee!" Grace continued to walk with Loppy to the Professor's apartment.

"Grace, Is this the professor's place?"

" Yes I believe this is the place."

They opened the door to find Professor Frankly doing some paper work. He was pacing back and forth. He looked like he was worried about something.

" Aha Grace, thank goodness you are here! Did you bring Loppy here?" said the Professor.

" Of course, Professor Frankly! Loppy ,meet my professor! Professor Frankly!" Grace introduced.

" Nice to meet you, Professor Frankly." said Loppy with a smile. Professor Frankly did the same.

" Well, I should probably tell you about this prophecy. Y'know when Mario saved the World from the Shadow Queen? Well, We found out that her husband, The Shadow Lord, is gaining more power in his dimension. He calls it "Dimension X" and has kidnapped many people from all across the universe. He plans to rule the universe with the help of 16 Crystal Stars from across the universe. Legend says that another hero is a good heart can stop him and acquire the 16 Crystal Stars to stop him. That hero is you Loppy!"

" Really, are you sure? I'm a little scared." said Loppy with sweat running down his cheek.

" Yes, Loppy, my boy, there will be challenges along the road but also great experiences! According to the Legendary Map that Mario gave me after HIS adventure contains all of the possible locations. The First Crystal Star is in this place called, "Delfino Island" and rumor has it that the first Crystal Star you are looking for is inside the core of the volcano. Good Luck, guys, I think I should stay here and gather information on the Crystal Stars besides I'm an old Goomba. I'm not that energetic as I used to be. There should be a Pipe leading to the Island in the Rogueport Sewers!" said Professor Frankly as he got back to his research.

" Well, looks like we are off!" said Grace.

Loppy said, " To the Rogueport Sewers!", as they entered the pipe and disappeared.

 **Well, What do you guys think? The Next part should be coming out soon.**

 **Please review and favor.**

 **See you guys on the Flipside!**


	3. Welcome to Delfino Island!

Welcome to Defino Island!

Loppy and Grace were already in the Rogueport Sewers and heading to the warp pipe that led to Defino Island when suddenly…

" Who goes there!" said a voice!

" We do!", said Loppy.

" I am the Spirit Guardian of this Warpipe. None shall pass." the spirit said as it summoned 4 Smoldergeist Monsters.

" Tell you what! Beat my minions and then I'll let you pass. Good Luck!"

Loppy asked Grace to tattle the Smoldergeist.

Grace stated, " That's a Smoldergeist, a purple ball of fire. Max HP is 12, Attack is 2, Defense is 0. They usually attack with fireballs and cannot be jumped on. I have an idea!"

Grace took a deep breath.

"Ahem."

"Let it Blow!"

Suddenly wind came and put out the flares of the Smoldergeists leaving them as grounded purple balls.

Grace finally said, "Well,what are we waiting for, Attack!"

Loppy did a jump on one of them.

Grace poked two with a spear.

Then a Smoldergeist came back to life and attack with a ring of fire.

Loppy blocked the attack!

He said, "Come on! Is that all you've got!"

The Smodergeists did another fire ring attack which Loppy forgot to block.

" Ouch!"

After a while of fighting, Loppy and Grace defeated the Smoldergeist Monsters earning 20 Star Points.

" Fine! You can pass!" said the spirit as the warp pipe opened.

Chapter 1 Welcome to Defino Island!

"Wow, this place looks beautiful!",said Grace as she started walking around.

" I know right? But we can visit this place later because we need to find the first Crystal Star!" said Loppy.

" Right!"

They decided to stock on some mushrooms and syrup jars. Also they rested in the inn to regain their health that we depleted in the earlier Smoldergeist battle.

Loppy stated, "Alright! We are ready to go!"

Grace nodded her head as the continued on their path towards the volcano.

They Battled some goombas and koopas until they saw three Shadowy Figures.

Or Rather the Shadow Sirens...


	4. Vivian's Sweet Heart

Vivian's Sweet Heart

"Who are they?", whispered Grace.

Loppy thought for a moment and he realized that they were the Shadow Sirens.

"!" thought Loppy.

Loppy told Grace he knew who they were. Grace was panicking so they hid behind a tree.

" Mweehehehehe...Time to get to work lovelies! Vivian! You know what we must do. Yes?" said Beldam.

" Yes. A. Find that Loppy kid and B. Steal the map for him and give it to Master Grodus, Right?," Vivian replied, " We can just do away with Loppy and his friends! Or is that a bad thing?"

" Oh, Bad things happen all the time but you are right about our goals. Now Vivian, hand me the sketch that Grodus gave to us to find this child."

" Eeep! Wait what?! I thought YOU had the sketch. You said that it was too important to trust me with.", Vivian replied.

Suddenly Marilyn noticed rustling behind the tree.

"Guh!" Marilyn exclaimed.

" What IS it, Marilyn? Huh? Rustling in the tree? NO! There is no time for that you great oaf! Save your games for later! Now, Vivian! Don't you dare talk back to me you insolent brat! You really are an idiot! How could lose something so simple?!", Beldam demanded.

" But Beldam I-" Vivian said until Beldam punched her in the face.

"Now Marilyn and I are going to look for clues over there. While YOU get to stay here and ambush Loppy if he gets here. Got it?!" Beldam said.

" Yes Sis." Vivian replied letting out a tear.

Beldam and Marilyn proceeded to head towards the forest of Defino Island.

" Awww …..that girl doesn't deserve that! We gotta help her." said Loppy.

" We might get caught though!", replied Grace.

" I know. I know. But I will be careful okay?" , Loppy said.

" Fine. I need to use the restroom anyway. I will be right back! Comfort her and then we will see what will happen.", said Grace as she ran back to the town of Defino Island.

"Ahhhh! Help me!" said Vivian as she was being chased by a purple shy guy.

" Don't Worry! I will save you," said Loppy, " Hey! Leave her alone!"

The purple shy guy responded, " Oh yeah! Let's see if I can beat you, Master Jr. Troopa will reward me! Reward Time!"

Loppy didn't hesitate to inhale the purple shy guy and gain the beam ability! Loppy then spat him back out and the fight continued.

Loppy eventually emerged victorious and gained 25 Star Points and leveled up!

" Thank you so much for saving me but sometimes I feel like it would be better If I was just put out of my misery."

" You don't deserve to be treated like that."

" Yes, I do. Beldam says I deserve it because I'm useless and no one wants me."

" I want you."

" Really?"

" Yeah, I think you are a nice and sweet girl. Also You are pretty cute!"

" Well thank you but I still don't deserve it because I don't have the sketch."

" You mean this?" Loppy handed Vivian the sketch.

" Oh thank you so much! At least I won't get punished now!" said Vivian. " Loppy looks a bit familiar."

" I get that a lot. Wait….Eep!" said Loppy as he was frozen in fear.

" Wait, you're Loppy? Well then I guess I have to do what my sisters said." She raised her index finger and then stopped.

" No. I can't. I don't have the heart to hurt you. Especially after you comforted me." said Vivian.

"Really? Thank you so much! And I was just worried for you." said Loppy with a smile.

" You were worried about me that whole time?! Awwww… You are so sweet. Ok that's it! I'm gonna help you collect those Stars! By the way, why are you collecting them?" said Vivian.

" An evil darkness will destroy the world and I need help." said Loppy.

" Well,count me in!" said Vivian as she gave Loppy a quick kiss on the cheek.

" Teehee." Loppy giggled.

" Here we go!" said Loppy as they waited for Grace to come back.


End file.
